Tu as reçu un message !
by Ahod
Summary: Kenma s'impatiente, il attend un message important et ne parvient pas à se changer les idées.


Bonjour à tous !

Voilà, je poste mon premier OS écrit i peine 10 minutes, et que j'avoue je poste sur un coup de tête. À vrai dire je n'en suis pas vraiment fière, cet OS n'est pas des plus originales je pense que vous le remarquerez mais bon, je me suis dit que si je ne postais pas celui-ci maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. Je pense réécrire prochainement un OS sur Kenma qui est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture à tous !

Son téléphone vibra. Kenma se réveilla, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement endormi. Il se précipita en dehors de son lit et couru vers son portable. Etait-ce le message qu'il attendait depuis deux jours déjà ? Il cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière agressive de son écran.

De : **Kuroo**

Message : **Hey, Kenma. As-tu enfin reçu le message que tu attends tant ? Et ne me mens pas, je te connais aha ! Si ce n'est pas le cas j'espère ne pas avoir causé un faux espoir, ouups ! M'enfin tu ne m'en voudras pas longtemps, après tout tu m'aimes trop pour ça hein ?**

Kenma, déçu, s'affala dans son lit et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Non mais quel idiot ce kuroo ! Il ne méritait même pas qu'il lui réponde tiens. De toute manière, le jeune homme ne répondait que très rarement aux messages de son meilleur ami, ce qui avait le don d'agacer ce dernier étant donné que le plus petit passait sa vie entière sur son téléphone. Le faux blond regarda l'heure. 5H00. Non mais que faisait kuroo réveillé à cette heure là ? Le brun était pourtant un gros dormeur habituellement. L'adolescent aux yeux de chat bailla, il était épuisé. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer aux jeux vidéos, espérant se changer un peu les idées. Mais rien à faire, l'impatience continuait à le ronger. Il alluma sa console. Après tout il était en vacances, il dormirait plus tard…

 **«** **Mon chéri, kuroo est là je lui dis de monter dans ta chambre »** déclara l'unique femme de la maison

Le jeune garçon sursauta et prit un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il s'était endormi sur sa console et avait perdu de toute évidence. Il n'eut pas le temps de correctement reprendre ses esprits car sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la personne qui le dérangeait dans son sommeil rentra.

 **« Beurk ça pue là-dedans ! Me dis pas que t'as passé le week-end à jouer aux jeux vidéos sans sortir ? Décidément ce que tu ferais sans moi... »**

Kenma aurait bien répliqué qu'il se porterait bien mieux si son ami n'était pas là, mais il était trop fatigué pour cela. Une fois kuroo chez lui, rien ne servait d'essayer de la faire partir. Sa propre mère adorait l'ami d'enfance de son fils. Et comme si briser les tympans de son ami au réveil ne lui suffisait pas, kuroo s'empressa d'ouvrir les fenêtres, pour « faire un peu d'air frais dans cette grotte, non mais Kenma t'es pas un ours que je sache, sors de là ! ». Et s'il avait eu le courage de le faire, ce dernier aurait répliqué « et pourquoi pas ? Laisse moi hiberner ! ». Mais non, _la flemme._

 **« Bon alors, puisque tu ne daignes pas me répondre je vais regarder moi-même si tu n'as pas reçu le fameux message »** ricana le brun, en s'emparant du téléphone du plus petit

En réponse, le passeur rassembla toutes ses forces pour envoyer son oreiller dans la tête de son envahisseur.

 **« Pas touche Kuroo** dit Kenma, las

 **\- Oh mais c'est que tu es vivant toi ! Je te pensais décédé, asphyxié dans ta puanteur** s'esclaffale brun en interceptant le projectile d'une main experte **Enfin bon, vu la tête que tu fais j'imagine que tu n'as pas reçu de message… Mais que fout-il ? Ne t'inquiète pas Kenma, je suis là moi je vais te changer les idées ! »**

« Super... » pensa le passeur, se cachant sous sa couette en espérant avoir la paix pour se rendormir. Malheureusement pour lui, son meilleur ami était en forme ce jour-là.

 **« Kenma ! Hé, Kenma ! »** s'écria l'envahisseur

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, il préférait faire le mort, peut-être qu'ainsi le brun le laissera enfin tranquille ?

 **« Kenma, tu as reçu un message ! Et cette fois ce n'est pas de moi aha ! »** plaisanta Kuroo en secouant son ami

Il faut croire que c'était la formule magique pour réveiller le faux blond, car il bondit et en une seconde à peine, il avait son téléphone en main. In-arrêtable, il brandit son portable et lu le message tant attendu, sous le regard amusé du plus grand.

De : *********

Message : **SALUT KENMA ! J** **e** **suis dsl j'avais plus de batterie et j'avais perdu mon chargeur ! ça va ?**

Kenma soupira, Hinata lui avait enfin répondu ! Il s'écroula dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelque secondes plus tard, il se redressa vivement. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il allait pourtant falloir qu'il renvoie un message à son tour au rouquin ! Il entendit des ricanements, qui se transformèrent rapidement en véritable fou-rire. Il se retourna et aperçut Kuroo, les larmes aux yeux. Vexé, le faux blond préféra l'ignorer. Après tout, il avait mieux à faire.

À : **Shoyo**

Message : **Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave. Je vais très bien et toi ?**

Kenma avait toujours eu peur du regard des autres, il prenait grand soin aux mots qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il parlait avec quelqu'un, excepté ses parents et Kuroo évidemment. Pourtant, avec Hinata il n'en ressentait pas le besoin et restait naturel. C'était sûrement l'une des raison pour lesquelles il l'appréciait autant. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard et l'attitude du joueur de Karasuno qui mettait Kenma en confiance. Le joueur aux yeux de chat senti un poids sur son épaule. Son envahisseur qu'il avait oublié un court instant se permettait de lire son message sans aucune gêne !

 **« Pas grave ? Tu rigoles ? Un peu plus et tu suffoquais, à rester cloitrer en attendant son message ! Quand avoueras-tu enfin que tu le - _kiff-_ ce p'tit Hinata hein ? »** se moqua gentiment le brun en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà décoiffés du plus petit

 **« Va-tu te taire imbécile ? »** s'énerva le passeur, en tournant le regard pour ne pas que son camarade ne remarque la rougeur de ses joues.


End file.
